


You Should See Me in a Crown (Cross Me)

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Multi Songfic, Veronica Lodge Serpent Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Jughead discovers there was an incident at Pop Tate's involving Veronica.





	1. Chapter 1

Dust motes float in the air as a knock reverberates through the Jones’ trailer. Jughead runs his fingers through his disheveled hair before wrenching it open with a scowl. “What?” he demands.

A deputy stands on the stairs with his hands on his hips. “Your dad home?” he questions.  

Irritated, Jughead answers, “No. Why?” eyes narrowing.

“Got a situation down at Pop’s,” the deputy responds distractedly before mumbling into the hand-held radio strapped to his shoulder. 

Jughead leans out of the trailer, “Pop Tate’s?” he shouts, but the deputy is already walking towards his cruiser 

“10-4,” he says into the receiver answering the dispatcher. “Looks like your old man is already on the scene,” he yells before slamming the car door. Jughead’s heart pounds as he frantically pulls his suspenders over his shoulders. “No, no, no,” he mutters grabbing his keys.

Minutes later, Jughead walks into the diner immediately searching for Veronica. Dressed in her yellow and white uniform, she is perched on a stool. FP and the deputy crowd her as she holds an ice pack to her cheekbone. Anger flashes in Jughead’s eyes before he drags his eyes down her body. FP notices her preoccupied stare and frowns when he looks over his shoulder and sees Jughead.

“Jug, Pop’s is closed,” FP admonishes gesturing for him to leave.

“We’re open,” Veronica states. Eyes locked on Jughead, she watches him settle into the corner booth before she says, “Pop, please take Jughead’s order,” finally turning back to FP.

FP sighs, “Alright. One more time Veronica. Tell me what happened,” he requests.

“Pop and I were just opening when some misogynistic Centerville asshole came in,” Veronica fumes. 

“How do you he was from Centerville?” FP probes.

“I have cheered enough to recognize our archrival’s letterman jacket,” Veronica answers condescendingly. “He took a seat at the counter. When I told him I would be right with him, he snapped. He grabbed my wrist and slapped me across the face,” she recounts setting the ice pack on the counter with more force than necessary.

FP crosses his arms over his chest and thumbs his nose, “Then what,” he prompts.

“Thank God Pop was bringing a fresh set of milkshake glasses from the kitchen. He saw everything and when he called the cops, the coward went running,” Veronica explains gesturing vaguely to the street. Her expression softens when she glances over at Pop who is taking Jughead’s order.

Fluttering her lashes she asks, “Are we almost done, Sheriff Jones? I am going to have more customers soon,” wiping her hands on her apron.

“Veronica, I am going to have to tell Hermione and you should really consider closing for the day,” FP advises. 

“I have a diner to run,” she declares.

FP pinches the bridge of his nose before turning to leave. Watching his dad and the deputy drive away, Jughead stands walking towards Veronica. He leans against the counter, looming over her, caging her with his arms. They stare into each other’s eyes, no need for words.


	2. Chapter 2

Tied to a folding chair with only a single exposed light bulb overhead, Kurtz sits in the basement of the Whyte Wyrm, cases of liquor stacked next to a commercial freezer, a clear shower curtain stained red haphazardly tossed to the side. Although no stranger to the Serpents, he was surprised when they jumped him. Tugging uselessly at the rope binding his hands, he rolls his eyes deciding the money he stole from the diner this morning wasn’t worth it. A door opens, the drunken revelry of the bar audible for just a second before it is replaced with heavy footsteps. Jughead Jones, with his piercing gaze and black leather jacket, stands in front of him glaring. “Is this the guy?” he asks the empty room.

Kurtz frowns, wondering if the Serpent King has finally succumbed to paranoia when a raven-haired girl emerges from the shadows. Unsettled, Kurtz realizes he doesn’t know how long she has been standing there. Her eyes are obsidian and she wears a black silk camisole under her South Side Serpents jacket. Slowly recognizing her, he mutters, “Fuck,” glancing back at the Jones boy. Cracking his knuckles, Jughead says, “I’ll take that as a yes,” before punching Kurtz in the jaw. Kurtz simply laughs a bloody macabre smile prompting Jughead to hit him again. Slumped in the chair, he coughs and blood bubbles from his lips staining his shirt. With his eyes glued to the floor, Kurtz mocks, “Sorry princess,” trying to elicit a reaction.

Jughead pulls Kurtz’s head back by his shaggy hair. “You fucked up Kurtz,” he lectures. Digging his fingers into Kurtz’s scalp, he continues, “You robbed Pop Tate’s and I am guessing you didn’t know it was under the protection of the Serpents,” crouching down so his mouth is next to Kurtz’s ear. “You see, Veronica is the Serpent Queen, and if you cross her, you cross me,” he whispers, forcing him to look at her as blood dribbles from his lips.

With her arms folded over her chest, she remains silent. Kurtz glances at Jughead before his eyes flit towards the object of his revering gaze. With shiny onyx hair and long lashes she is stunning, but Kurtz is determined to get his jabs in any way he can. “She doesn’t look like much,” he jeers dragging his eyes over her body. Jughead stands and grabs the collar of Kurtz’s shirt ready to punch him again when she steps forward. Jughead unclenches his fist and watches her. With a spark in her eyes and a switchblade in her hand, she crouches between Kurtz’s legs, staring up at him. “Well Kurtz,” she whispers bringing the blade to his neck, “You should see me in a crown,” she croons, smiling at Jughead before sinking the blade into the Gargoyle’s skin.


End file.
